This invention generally relates to aircraft countermeasures and more particularly to an infrared decoy flare which operates in a substantially aerodynamic configuration and effectively shields aerodynamic cooling associated with its operation when ejected into the adjacent windstream of a tactical aircraft. The decoy provides an enhanced infrared signature to IR and heat-seeking threats to effectively decoy them from the protected aircraft.
Infrared decoy flares are already known and used by aircraft for defense against IR and/or heat-seeking threats. The decoy flares conventionally comprise a hot-burning composite material which is compression molded and/or extruded into a desired shape. The shape generally corresponds to the shape of a storage canister or dispenser can from which the decoy is ejected by the aircraft upon command by the pilot. While any shape may be used, the composite forming the decoy body will conventionally have a circular or rectangular cross section and this for economy and ease of manufacture. Further, decoy flares of this type may be characterized by longitudinally oriented flutes or grooves formed into the outwardly-facing surface and these are for the purpose of increasing the total surface area of the composite material. The shaped composite is covered with a coating that is readily ignited when the decoy is released from the aircraft. Upon ignition, the coating explodes in a flash over the surface area and this effects ignition of the composite material which comprises the primary source of infrared radiation for flare effect.
One of the problems associated with presently used IR decoy flares is that they tend to tumble upon being ejected by the aircraft into its adjacent windstream. This tumbling increases the cooling effect because of the increased exposure of surface area to aerodynamic cooling. Of course, the cooling is accompanied by a decrease in IR signature and therefore the effectiveness of the flare as a decoy is greatly diminished.
Therefore, and in accordance with one aspect of the present invention, it is an object to provide an IR decoy flare which exhibits a reduction in aerodynamic cooling effect and thus provides an enhanced IR signature to infrared and/or heat-seeking threats to the aircraft being protected.
It is in accordance with another aspect of the invention an object to provide an aerodynamically stable decoy flare which is not subject to tumbling upon being ejected into the aircraft windstream and therefore exhibits an enhanced IR signature simulating the target aircraft for greater decoy effect.